Liu Kang's Life
by TalkingsForFunctioningPeople
Summary: Liu Kang's nipples are awesome! [CRACK-FICTION]


**Author Note:**

**Leo: ...**

**Leo's Cousin: ...**

**Leo: What the heck happened?**

**Leo's Cousin: I don't know dude we just woke up and found this document.**

**Leo: Uh I don't know. Oh uh hey guys um I hung out with my cousin over night and we stayed up really late at night then everything was a blur. We woke up and found this "story" on my cousin's computer and to be honest we don't remember writing it. But uh yeah this "story" really sucks but we thought it was funny so we decided to post it.**

**Leo's Cousin: NO! We were not drunk or used any drugs but just stayed up all night and played Mortal Kombat X then we passed out and thus this story happened.**

**Leo: Yup! So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Leo's Cousin's: Hey dude why are you calling me "Leo's Cousin".**

**Leo: SHUT UP!**

* * *

Liu Kang's nipples grew and started to slap him awake. As he awoke, his brother Kung Li told him to slap some waffles against his butt cheeks for breakfeast.

"Yes Brodher" Liu Kang Then got up went to the kitchen to make the butt waffles but then he noticed Bo Rai Cho slathering butter all over himself, naked. As Boi Rai Cho put a stick of butter between his two yellow butt cheeks, Liu Kang reached over for a butt cake and stuck it in between for the butter. Bo Rai Cho gasped and licked his own eye.

"Mmmmm" Liu Kang then pulled out Bo Rai Cho's eye and ate it and Bo Rai Cho just laughed. Liu Kang laughed along with him while on the toilet, he then proceeded to make the mythical Kung Lao. Kung Lao then came out of Liu Kangs butt but his hat tore Liu Kang in half. Whilst Liu Kang was being cut in half... he just laughed. The two half regenerated to form two full Liu Kangs but there could only be one so the first Liu Kang ate the other one. Since he ate the other Liu Kang, Liu Kang turned into a Super Saiyan 4 Dragon ball Z warrior, which is now known as... kakarot; Liu Kang's nipples danced in joy with the name. Vegeta then came out of nowhere and then Liu Kang and Vegeta had a nipple fight and so Dragon Ballsack Z had season 69 happen. After season 69 happened, rule 34 came out after the ending of 69 which presented Liu Kang with a fine green shrek is life Vegeta gun. Liu Kang and Vegeta got married but it turns out Vegeta was a Vegetable so they didn't really get married. The vegetable Vegeta was, was a cucumber which made a great lover for the only big Liu Kao and his brodher Liu Kung. Liu Kang got angry at his brothers so he ran away to his old home to find that Bo Rai Cho had ate the house and was playing with his fat neck flaps which then crushed Liu Kang. While Liu Kang was traveling in Bo Rai Cho's neck flaps, his nipple senses kicked in and he jumped out through an Boi Rai Cho's Anus ear. Liu Kang was then teleported to fricken Yo Gabba Gabba in which he gave everyone an anal massacre. Boi Rai Cho then followed Liu Kang into "fricken Yo Gabba Gabba," and anally abducted Liu Kang. Liu Kang started to sing "Dance The Kung Fu" while this was happening. Boi Rai Cho then snatched Liu Fang and ate him so he could talk to him in private, he gave him a lecture about how he should sing "Every body does Kung Fu Fighting Ha" and not "Dance to Kung Fu." And then...wait a minute Liu Kang what are you doing in my room? "You write a story about me so that makes Liu Kang Happy!" No Liu Kang get away! "Reo let me write the story m8 or I'll anally abduct your brodher Reo Kang." No Liu Kang get out of here I'm too busy writing this story "What if Liu kang wants to write this story?" Well too ba- Liu Kang is now de Arthur." "Hey Leo what's up? Wait a second, Riu Kang what are you doing here? I thought you were anally abducting Boi Rai Cho." I am now arthur hhhhhuhhhhhhhhhh teim for trukey teim.I am duh bichycle keckeng mastur of ael teim, do nowt mesh wit meh; Uncle Riuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandg.

Random gibberish came out of Liu Kang's mouth but he accidentally made a mating call and a herd of Liu Kang's came out over the horizion screaming randomly. Bo Rai Cho then mooned half of the herd of screaming Kangs, all of a sudden; Kung Li came out and punctured both of Bo Rai Cho's butt cheeks... "Liu Kang, this is getting out of hand" "Ret me Right Peasant!" *Anally snaps him in half*. The herd of Liu Kangs started to each other but they were singing "Smooth Criminal" while doing this. A few other Kangs decided to go against smooth criminal and started singing bad by Michael Jackson, this caused outrage and some Liu Kangs burst of fury into little balls of Kung Lao. The Kung Lao balls then got attached to Liu Kang and he finally became a man. After all of the pain and suffering, Liu Kang's rein came to an end, everything has an end right? "No" "Liu Kang shut up and let me finish this!"

After Liu Kang became a man, Liu Kang went on to find Liu Kang. FIN (I mean the fish.)

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Leo's Cousin: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE STORY!**

**Leo: It's not really a story and we were really tired when we wrote this. IF we wrote this.**

**Leo's Cousin: It sounds like something you would write though.**

**Leo: Shut up! Also guys don't take this story seriously me and my cousin literally have no idea how this "story" happened so um yeah that's it. Have fun you guys!**

**Leo's Cousin: Bye guys!**

**Leo: SHUT UP!**


End file.
